Forum:Do we want a bot?
As we apply the MoS, we have had and will continue to have several category renames, as well as fixing page links when we move pages and dear god the sheer number of images we need to rename. So I've been thinking that maybe we should consider having a bot to automate much of it. I don't know exactly how wiki editing bots work, but I think you basically tell it where to go, what it's looking for, and what it changes it to when it finds it. We have a user on here, Catuse167, who operates a bot on FFWiki, so I can ask him about setting it up and using it. Obviously it should be called (something)gorg* :P :I think Botgorg and Gorggorg are both very elegant titles, I'd be fine with either. 18:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Also Catuse would probably like me to point out that the software used for this kind of thing, AWB, is not actually a bot per se – it stands for AutoWiki''Browser'' and is exactly that: a specially-adapted kind of web browser. But of course it's simply much more convenient to just refer to it as a bot, and if we register it as such, it can be hidden on the recent changes by ticking "hide bots". So, yeah. Technicalities *crosses fingers that he's got this right and Catuse won't kill him* :On a serious note I do think it's a good idea 19:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) The Sorceror asked me to be here, so ... here I am I guess? You can see the bots used on FFWiki here and here. Anyhow, AWB can do a number of tasks either supervised or automated; you can read about that here if you like. Mostly on FFWiki it's used to find-and-replace links. Anyways, if you guys decide that a bot will be useful, then I'll be glad to help you set it up. Cat (meow ∙ ) 20:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it would be nice to have a bot to go and make mass edits when needed. I did download the AutoWikiBrowser ages ago but I could never figure out exactly how to use it. But anyhow, assuming we do go ahead with this, my first thought for a name was Wikigorg, which as I noticed SN already suggested. - The Light6 (talk) 04:19, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I think getting a bot is a good idea. One name that came up in my mind was Hussiebotgorg. But that's just because we're on the MSPA wiki. -- } 14:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Let's cut out the middleman and name it Hussiegorg. 17:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Slickgorg? Lordgorg. Caligorg – you go to fix a link, but the bot is ALREADY HERE :EDIT: Yeah I'm going to vote for Caligorg :P I actually thought you guys already used AWB, from what I saw of some of the rapid-fire edits around here... Anyway, if any of you want some help getting used to AWB, you can ask me, we've been using a AWB "bot" account on KHWiki for a little while now (and by "we" I mean "mostly me I"). -- 16:13, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Name voting Let's get democratic. *Editgorg *Wikigorg *Gorggorg *Pagegorg *Gorg of Links *Bot of Gorg *Hussiebotgorg *Hussiegorg *Hussiebot *Hussgorg *Slickgorg *Lordgorg *Caligorg #HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FIX LINKS WHEN THEY ARE ALREADY FIXED? #Cat (meow ∙ ) 14:50, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # 14:52, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # 14:59, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # The Light6 (talk) 16:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Well that got unanimous support from all present rather quickly :P So, Caligorg it is, unless anyone has any severe objections they'd like to raise before we actually create the account The account has been created I'll get to work setting everything up; hopefully I'll have this done by this time tomorrow and then can create some instructions on how to use this. From there, we can try it out and then ask Wikia to put up a botflag, which, as SN said, will hide the bot from Recent Changes. SN and The Light6 know the password; I'll email or PM it to any of the Staff who need to use it. Cat (meow ∙ ) 06:47, February 27, 2013 (UTC)